All Grown Up
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Squeal to Best Friends. It's been 5 years since high school ended and Duncan and Gwen are still Best Friends. But their friendship gets put to the test when they both get given some big news. Will they stick together or get torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people on fanfiction who are reading my story. I want to first say thank you for reading my story. This story is the sequel to 'Best Friends', if you haven't read that then I suggest you do. You don't have to, but I think you should. Any way's I hope you like this story too.

I also noticed I didn't do a disclaimer for my last story, or any of my stories for that matter...so I'll do one now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. If I did Gwen would have won TDI, Courtney wouldn't have been such a b***h, and Trent wouldn't have been CRAZY on TDA and Duncan wouldn't have left first on TDWT. Plus I wouldn't be writing fanfics I would be putting my idea's on the TV, duh!

That was a good disclaimer, but on with the story. Don't forget to review =]

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

"Duncan!" I screamed at my best friend. "How could you not tell me this?"

"Princess told me not to tell anyone." He was refering to his girlfriend, Courtney. Or as I had just found out fiancée.

"oh, so you listen to her now?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Gwen, I didn't come to argue with you. I came to tell you some good news." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. I caved. I unfolded my arms and sighed, pulling Duncan into a hug.

"See, not so bad." He said, hugging me back.

Duncan and I have been best friends since kindergarten. Sure, at one point there was a major bump in the road, but we got through it together. Since then we have been unseprable. We told each other everything. Thats why I was so peeved when he told me about how he and Courtney had been engaged for the past two weeks.

After mine and Courtney's 'little encounter' in the hallway, she had decided to give Duncan a chance. Yes, I had loved Duncan but he obviously didn't love me anymore. I learnt to move on, and sure enough I found love with someone else. Trent. The two of us belong together in my opinion. The four of us, plus Bridgette and Geoff ,who are also dating, are still close friends. If we're not at work then we're with each other.

It's been 5 years since we finished high school. It's a shock we have all remained so close. It's a shock Duncan graduated actually, let alone got into college. But that's just us. Always making fun of each other. That's the best thing about real best friends, you can make fun of each other and not think anything of it.

"Okay, Duncan." I said, pulling away from him. "Congrat's. I'm happy for you." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek before leaving my apartment that I shared with Trent. I sighed again and shook my head, but with a grin plastered on my face. I shut the door behind my best friend and got back to work. I was in the middle of painting a landscape picture that I had taken on a holiday to the countryside once. That's my profession. Art. I paint and draw pictures, and then sell them.

I got back to work, my mind still thinking about the news I had just recieved. I know why he had proposed. Courtney was 5 months pregnant. She had almost killed Duncan when she had found out, but he promised Courtney that he would always stick by her. This was his way of showing it. In my opinion they areboth still young, theyre 21. They shouldn't be having kids and tying themselves down at that age. I know I'mnot going to. I want to be at least 25 before I get married. I don't really plan on having kids, but Trent does. So if we're still together when the time comes, then guess one kid won't kill me. For now if I feel like being around kids, which I highly doubt will happen, I can go babysit for my best friend and his fiancée.

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way. I'm not giving up on him now.


	2. Chapter 2

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

"I like this one." Courtney said, flicking through another bridal magazine. I glanced over her shoulder to look at it too.

"You do?" I questioned. It was log white dress with a lacey top half. To me it wasn't that good. The brunette didn't answer me, but continued to flick the pages.

"Oh, what about this one?" Bridgette asked excitedly, shoving the book into Courtney's hands. She nodded her head in approval and wrote down the infomation on a piece of paper and stacked it with the rest of the paper. The three of us were sitting in Courtney and Duncan's apartment searching for Courtney's wedding gown. I don't know why, they weren't getting married for about a year. And it's not like Courtney could even try on the dresses because of her bump.

"Hey." I heard Duncan's voice call.

"Stash them!" Courtney whisper-screamed. Bridgette and I did what we were told and threw the magazines and books into the draw Courtney had pulled them out from. Duncan, Geoff and Trent walked into the room just as we returned to our seats, acting casual. Trent sat beside me and kissed my cheek. The other two did the same to their girls.

"So, what you been doing?" Duncan asked us.

"Nothing!" The three of us replied automatically.

"How was work?" Bridgette asked, trying to change the subject. Courtney didn't want Duncan to know she was already dress shopping.

"Same old." Geoff answered with a shrug. The three boys wored at the convinient store part-time so they could earn more money than what their first jobs brought in. Trent played at cafe's and bars's with his guitar, Duncan had an apprentanceship at a tattoo parlour and Geoff worked at his father's surf shop (much to Bridgette's liking).

The six of us sat for hours, talking about our day and what we were up to the weekend. We would have taked all night if Courtney hadn't fallen asleep on us. Slowly we all left the apartment and made our way back to our own.

When Trent and I got in he went straight to bed. I pulled on my smock that was splattered with dry paint and pulled my now shoulder length, black, hair into a loose pony tail. I continued my work for hours.

The following morning Trent walked in on mestill working.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"I didn't go to bed." I answered, continuing on my artwork.

"Go to bed, Gwen. You need energy to paint." He told me. I refused to give in,but after a few moments I fell asleep ontop of my paint.

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way. I might aswell stick by him and his decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

My whole world had just shattered. This news was the biggest Duncan had ever told me. Bigger than the engagment, bigger than the pregnancy.

"Gwen." He placed a hand on my leg and I brushed it off. "Come on, Gwen. Say something." He urged me. But what could I say? "Gwen." My best friend stopped to think for a moment. "I know this is a shcok but..."

"A shock!" I screamed at him. "This is far from a shock." I felt tears merge in my eyes and I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Duncan, your my best friend. I only want what's best for you." I inhaled a deep breath. "If this is what's best for you, then I can't stand in your way." He pulled me into a tight hug and I pushed the tears away from my eyes.

Duncan and Courtney's apartment wasn't that big. Thy knew from the day they moved nthat before they started a family they would have to move to a bigger place. Ofcourse they hadn't planned on starting a family at this age, but things happen. Duncan promised Courtney that they would get a bigger apartment. The two of us, Duncan and I, have been serching for a bigger aparment for them since Courtney gave Duncan the news that she was expecting. We couldn't find an apartment witin their price range though. We gave up on looking a few weeksago, but Courtney hadn't forgotten. Courtney and Duncan are going to move in with Duncan's parents until they get themselves sorted. Only problme is Duncan's parents moed out of town a little while ago because they both got promoted at the police station. They now live closer to a larger police station. If Duncan and Courtney are moving to be with them, then that means I'll hardly see them. Or more importantly, I'll hardly see Duncan.

"What are you going to do about work?" I asked him, still holding him tightly to my body.

"I'll have to get a new job, closer to where we live." He told me. He pulled apart and looked me in the eyes. I closed my eyes, I didn't want him to see I was almost crying. He stroked the side of my face.

"We'll still be best friends." I laughed slightly. Best Friends. The concept seems so childish now. Best Friends. Duncan has no idea how much more he is to me.

"I'd better get back." He said. "Courtney's started packing our things away." I nodded my head again, not opening my eyes. "I'll see you soon." He whispered in my ear before kissing my forhead and leaving. Once I had heard the door shut I coudn't control myself anymore. I let the tears run down my face. I was losing my best friend. I couldn't let him slip away again I had a hard time last time he moved away. I couldn't let that happen again. I need him now more than ever.

I was sitting at the table eating my dinner and watching the news when Trent came in. I turned the TV off and got up from my chair.

"Hey, Gwen." He greeted. He studied my face before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Sit down." I told him. He didn't argue, we both sat down at the table. I took Trent's hands in mine and looked up in his big, green eyes. "Trent." I began. "I...I don't know how to say this."

"You want to break up." He sighed. "I could see this coming. We have been growing apart for some time now." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?" He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. It wasn;t the same kind of hug Duncn had gven e. It was diffrent. The hug with Trent was a friendly hug, Duncan's hug was...I don;t know what it was, but it was more than Trent's.

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way. I can't let him slip away again.


	4. Chapter 4

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by her and she's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the sofa, my arms wrapped protectivly around Princess and our little kid growing inside of her. We were going to get married in about a year, it's all happening s fast. We're 21. We, well I, was still irrisposible young people. We weren;t in the rigt way to strat a family, start a life. And to top it all off we were moving an hour away. I wish we could have moved in with Courtney's folks,but no, they disowned her when she told them that she was in love with me. I don't blame them, who would want their daughter dating a convict. I wonder what they'd say if they found out our situation. I don't care, they live in the same town as us, but for some reason we never seem to bump not them. They probably planned it.

I felt a push agaisnt my hand and Courtney turned to me smiling.

"Did you feel that?" She asked with enthusiasum. I smile back and nod my head. "He knows your there."

"He?" I questioned her words.

"Yes, I think it's a boy." She told me confidently. "Why? Do you want a duaghter?"

"It doesn't bother me one bit, if you think it's a boy then you can think that." I kissed the top of her head and she turned back to face the TV. It wasn't lieing, it really doesn't bother me. I could live with a son or daughter and still be happy with Courtney by my side. But the one thing I an;t live with is being apart from my friends, Gwen especially. We got split apart before but some how managed to get back to each other. She's like my other half. My partner in crime. Of course I still love ourtney, but Gwen just makes me feel happy. I used to love her before I moved away, and then when she appeared out of the blue at school I didn't know if I still. But I didn;t get a chnace to find out becase Elvis jumped straight in there with. I don't know what she sees in him. I guess she could say the same about Princess and I though.

I can't help but think what life will be like once Courtney and I are living with my parents. I won't know many people there, and I'll have to get a new job. I don't really want to quit my job, I like working at the tatto parlour, it feels like home to me now. I can lose the convinence store though. Not the best place to work. I really don't want to go, but it's not like an apartment that's big enough for the three of us _and _is withing our budget, is going to pop up ot of no where. I don;t want to be away from my friends, they are my whole life at the moment. The sick parties every weekend and the clubbing we do on the non-work nights. I'm going to miss it all. I'm going to mss chilling with Gwen. I'm going to go insane without her comforting words. She's the one who can keep me from going on a mad rage when Courtney and I get inot an argument, andlatly it's been happening a lot. How am oing to cope?

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by her and she's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way. I don't want to go through the pain I did when we were speerated again.


	5. Chapter 5

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by her and she's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

"Courtney?" I leaned against the doorway and watched as my fiancee turned to face me. She was packing the cardboard boxes with all of the junk that cluttered our bedroom.

"Yes, Duncan?" She replied innocently.

"We need to talk." we both sat down on the bed and I tried to remember what I had practiced in the mirror a thousand times before plucking up the courage to actually tell her.

"Duncan, is something wrong?" Her eyes were full of worry now, her face looked like a little girl and she took her hands in mine.

"I don't want to move." Why was that so hard to say?

"But we need to, Duncan. We have to move out of here now before it's too late and we're stuck with a baby too." She brought one hand up and placed it on my cheek. I closed my eye's and took a deep inhale of her scent. She was trying to weaken me. I snapped out of the trance before she won.

"We're not going to move in with my parents." I told her.

"Yes we are." She objected.

"No, Courtney. I said we're not and that's final." I got up and walked out the door. As planned she followed.

"What do you mean no?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No means no. We are not going to my parents. We are staying here and continuing to look for an apartment big enough for three of us."

"Four of us." She replied. My whole body froze as the words escaped her lips. I tried to turn around but my feet were rooted to the spot.

"Four?" I managed to whisper.

"Duncan, I went to the doctors today. They told me we're having twins." It took my whole body's strength but I spun round to face Courtney. She had a had serious face but slight ears in her eyes. We stared at each other for a moment before she took a step towards me. I stared down at her, incapable of taking all of this in. She wrapped he arms around my torso and by natural instinct I wrapped my arms around her. Courtney sobbed quietly into my chest and all I could do was rock her from side to side with what little strength I had left.

That night I tossed and turned for hours, not able to sleep. How were we going to cope with twins? One kid was bad enough. And then there was the wedding in top of that. I glanced over to Courtney's sleeping form. She was turned on her side to face me and had both arms around her bump protectively. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before climbing out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants and t-shirt. I gave my beautiful fiance one last look before leaving the apartment.

I took my phone out and sent Gwen a text. She was the only one I needed to talk to at that moment. We agreed to meet at the park down the road from my apartment. I made my way down the stairs from our 3rd floor living space and made my way down the street slowly, to give Gwen a chance to show up the same time as me.

It was early morning so the park was abandoned. The wind blew the merry-go-round and it made a creaking sound as it did so. The tree's rustled and the leaves danced across the sky. I took a seat on the swings and only then did I notice Gwen had been right behind me. She took the other swing and gently kicked off.I just sat there, dangling my feet, not letting them make contact with the floor.

When Gwen looked down she immediately stopped. Skidding to a halt, she turned to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Twins." I muttered. "We're having twins."

* * *

"Twins." He muttered. "We're having twins." I looked at my best friend in shock. Twins? As in two kids? As in more than one?

"Duncan..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I placed a loving hand on his arm and e looked up at me. For the first time I saw worry, sadness in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I told her I wasn't going to move out f town. I told her I wanted to stay here. We'll find a place for the four of us, won't we?" He babbled

"Of course you will."I said reassuringly "And I am here for you, for all of you, if you ever need something just ask."

We both swung back and fore, but not moving our feet of the dirt under our shoes.

"I split up with Trent." I told him to break the tension. Duncan chuckled. "What?"

"I knew you two wouldn't last long." He simply replied. I giggled a bit too. This was the first time the two of us had really had any good alone time.

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way, and I'll always be there for my best friend.

* * *

A/N: Hey People who are amazing enough to read my story/stories! I want you guys to tell me what kids Duncan and Courtney should have, boys girls, one of each and names. Please review and read my other stories too! Thanks =]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys hanks for the reviews I am majorly happy abut them =] and I wanna say thanks to the whole two of you who ave me suggestions on what sex the babies should be and a HUGE thanks to the whole one of you that gave me names for the babies =] And I wanna say to an anonymous reviewer, Ruby, that this is a DxG friendship story. If you checked the category this is under it says friendship & Drama. And no Courtney won't be having triplets in this chapter so sorry to disappoint but your flames were appreciated.

And I also need some more names, not that I didn;t like the ones that were given because I did but I'd still like more of a variety. So please review with names for me. I have decided to go with a girl and a boy.

Well now that's out of the way time for the story

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by her and she's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

I got home at 10 AM. I had stayed with Gwen all night at the park. We talked, we joked, we had a good time. It was the first time ages that the two of us were just...us. There was no one to stop us form doing what we wanted. All our worries just floated away. But what goes up must come down, as soon as I got home my worries came crashing back into my body.

I tried to sneak in but Courtney obviously heard the door open and shut.

"Duncan?" She rushed into the hallway and pulled me into a tight grip. "Oh thank God your alright." She cried into my ear.

"Princess, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked my wreck of a fiancee.

"I woke up at 7 and you weren't in bed next to me. I looked around the apartment and you weren't here. I tried to call you but our phone was off and...and...and I thought something bad had happened to you." She sobbed into my chest like the she had the previous day.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I cooed in her ear to calm her down. I rubbed circles on her back as she her sobbing slowed down. She looked up at me with black panda eyes. She smiled and I wiped the smeared make-up from her cheeks. Sh blushed ans ran off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When the Princess returned she had a scowl on her now clear face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who were you with last night?" She replied.

"Gwen." I answered, returning to my slice of toast.

"Your always with her!" Courtney shouted at me.

"She's my best friend, Court." I retorted.

"Really? So why did you spent last night with her?" She was twisting my words round as usual.

"I couldn't sleep and needed some one to talk to." I tried to explain.

"So you went to the goth girl instead if your fincee?" Courtney folded her arms over her bump.

"I didn't want to wake you." I told her.

"Sure, likely story." She spat at me, leaving the room. I got up and followed her out.

"Hold on! What do you mean 'Likely story'?"

"I mean I don't believe you." She told me.

"Why don't you believe me? I am telling you the truth. I couldn't sleep so I went to the park to talk to Gwen."

"And like I said, likely story."

"I'm sick of this. I'm going out." I stormed out of apartment and made my way to Gwen's apartment.

* * *

"I'll get it." I called to Trent. We had split up but both agreed to stay in the apartment rather then move back in with our parents. I opened the door and was shocked to find Duncan there. He had a 'I'm-pissed-off-so-don't-provoke-me' look on his face, I let him in and he took a seat on the sofa. I sat beside him, but didn't say anything. We sat in silence until Duncan said something.

"She thinks we did the unthinkable last night." He didn't make eye contact with me, he just stared at the spot on the floor between his shoes.

"Oh." I replied, and sat back in my seat. How could Courtney think that? "Have you left her?" I asked. Duncan shook his head no.

"I'm not that stupid." He told me. "I've got to stay with her for the sake of our kids." I moved my hand on top of Duncan's.

"If that's what you want to do then fine, but you'll need a place to live."

I spent the rest of the day looking up two bedroom apartments with Duncan. When the day was coming to an end I told Duncan he should go home to Courtney, she was probably worrying like mad about him. But he refused.

"Not until I find the perfect place." He said, clicking onto a new website on my laptop. I continued doing the same on Trent's laptop.

"I think I've found one." Duncan yelled. I rushed over to his side and sure enough there was a nice, two-bed roomed apartment that was within their price range. I called the number that came with it and made an appointment to go check it out with Duncan tomorrow so we could surprise Courtney.

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way, and I will help him impress his fiancee.


	7. Chapter 7

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

I followed Duncan into the apartment. I stared in awe at the space it had. It would be perfect for Duncan and Courtney to raise a family in. I walked around the kitchen and bedrooms. It was all around perfect. Duncan seemed to like it too.

"So when are you two planning on moving?" The estate agent asked.

"Oh, we're not" I started to correct him but Duncan cut me off.

"We're not sure yet, we want to find the perfect place first." Duncan walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. "Right, honey?" He smirked at me.

"Right, darling." I joked back. When the estate agent turned her back I burst into a fit of silent giggles and then hit Duncan playfully.

"Why did you say that?" I whispered. Duncan shrugged in response.

"I didn't feel like embarrassing her." He whispered back.

The two of us took one last look around the flat before the estate agent led us out.

"We'll take it." Duncan said. The estate agent beamed at the two of us. She was more excited than we were, well Duncan was since I wasn't really moving in with him.

* * *

I dropped Gwen off outside her apartment and sped off towards my own. As soon as I walked through the door I ran to Courtney, picked her up and spun her round. She squealed in shock and then delight.

"Duncan put me down." She giggled. I placed her back on the floor and then crashed my lips ino hers. She kissed me back and then broke apart. She struggled to catch her breath.

"What. What was that for?" She choked.

"We've got an apartment."

"We...WHAT!" Courtney screamed and wrapped her arms around and I spun her round one last time.

"It's not that far from here. Gwen and I went to check it out this morning."

"You and Gwen? Why didn't you ask me?" She asked in an angered tone.

"I wanted to surprise you." I said, placing my hands around her waist. She sighed upsetly but then smiled again. ]

"We've got loads of packing to do." She gave me one last kiss and the rushed off to start packing.

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by her and she's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way. I've got to thank her for all the help.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the short chapter but I've been kind of busy with my other stories...sorry. The next chapter is going to skip a few months, about a year, to just before the wedding. I am kinda losing in this story now but I'll keep going for a few more chapters and then I'll finish it. So I have names for the kids, but if you want to tell me some more feel free because I can still change my mind. All shall be reveled in the next chapter...until the REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

I watched from the corner of the room as Courtney spun round in her wedding dress. It was long, white and silky. It clung to her curves but at the same time flowed outwards. She looked beautiful in it. I hugged my godson, Darren to my body. He was only a few months old but was still a fidget like his twin sister. Darren looked like Courtney with his tanned skin and chocolate brown hair, but his eyes were the same piercing blue as Duncan's. Dawn on the other hand was just like Duncan. Perfect pale skin and gorgeous black locks, even her eyes were piercing blue.

Duncan wanted me to be godmother, I know for a fact Courtney wouldn't have picked me. She hates me. Bridgette was also their godmother, she was sitting closer to Courtney with a sleeping Dawn on her lap.

"Courtney, you look amazing." Bridgette gasped at her best friend. "Don't you think so Gwen?" Bridgette asked, turning towards me.

"Yeah, amazing." I said. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't really excited about watching Courtney have her dress fitted. It only reminded me that I was now single and she as marrying my best friend. I didn't even want to go to the dress fitting, it was Duncan's idea. He said it was important that his two favorite girls bonded.

After watching Courtney for about half hour I couldn't take much more. I put Darren back in his stroller and told the girls I was supposed to meet my mother. Courtney didn't object, but Bridgette did ask if I could stay longer. I like Bridgette, she's a really good friend and she is torn between Courtney and me. She tries to keep the peace between us, but it doesn't work out well. Courtney and I don't argue like we used to, but we don't get along either. The only reason I talk to her is because she's marrying my best friend.

"Hey, Duncan." I greeted my best friend as I walked into his apartment. They had been living there for about 6 months now. It looked better fully furnished, and it still looked spacious with all the furniture too. I took a seat on the cream colored sofa and sank right back.

"Hey, Gwen. I thought you were with the girls?" Duncan said but it was more of a question.

"I was, but there is only so much dress shopping I can take." I told him. He laughed at me and I couldn't help but laugh too. "I thought you were tux shopping." I said, still giggling.

"I was, but there is only so much tux shopping I can take." He mocked.

"Hey, if I don't go dress shopping it doesn't mean anything but if you don't go tux shopping the wedding will be a disaster."

"Then maybe you should come with me."

"Maybe I should." I had only meant it as a joke but somehow I still ended up tux shopping with Duncan.

"What do you think?" He asked, giving me a twir in his monkey suit. I noded my head in approval.

"Fits you perfectly." I smiled at him. He gave one last look in the mirror before going back in the changing room to take it off. When he came out her bought the suit and we went back to his apartment.

Unfortunately for me Courtney was back.

"I thought you had to meet your mother?" She questioned me.

"I did, and after I met her I saw Duncan tux shopping and couldn't resist having a good laugh." I told her confidently, she just rolled her eyes and went to put the babies to bed. I silently laughed once she left.

"I'd better get going the." I said.

"Before she comes back with an axe." He whispered so Courtney wouldn't hear. I laughed a bit more before hugging Duncan and leaving.

* * *

I watched form my window as Gwen walked down the street to her apartment block. When I turned round was faced with an angry Princess. She had her arms folded across her chest and her face was almost burning red.

"What wrong with you?" I asked, not really concerned.

"Her!" She yelled.

"Gwen? What's she done?" As far as I knew she hadn't done anything to Courtney, except lie to her about meeting her mother but that was understandable.

"She's tearing this family apart." Courtney would have screamed if the twins weren't asleep.

"What are you talking about?" I asked my fiancee. She was making no sense at all.

"Gwen is trying to take you away from me, and I wont have it."

"Courtney, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine but there's something wrong with you if you can't see what she's doing." Courtney was almost in tears. "I don't want her at the wedding, and that's final." She turned around and marched into our bedroom before I could protest.

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by her and she's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way. Now I've got to decided if I'm going to loose her again.

* * *

A/N: I wanna thank tdifreak55 for naming the twins =] I liked all the names you gave me but I liked these two the best so thanks =]


	9. Chapter 9

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by her and she's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

"COURTNEY!" I shouted, banging on the bathroom door. "Open up!" I yelled, my voice straining. I had been banging on the door for about half hour and Courtney wasn't budging. In the end I threw my back against the door and slid to the floor. "Court, I just want to talk" i said, there was no reply. "Come on, Princess. You can't ignore me. This is serious." The door swung open and I fell backwards onto the floor. I gazed up into Courtney's face. It was filled with anger and hatred. She stepped over me and walked into the twin's bedroom to check on them. I followed her, hoping to convince her Gwen had done nothing wrong.

The room was painted yellow and the floor was wooden. Two cribs were stood next to each other opposite a small window. There was a changing table in the corner and a box of baby toys by the door. Courtney was looking down at Darren, sleeping in his crib. I leaned against the door frame and watched as my fiancee wiped a strand of chocolate colored hair out of my son's face and then moved on to look at our daughter. They were both perfect kids. Sure, they cried and needed a lot of attention but that's what babies are like. Courtney and I tried our best with them, and that's all that matters.

"Duncan." Courtney started but trailed off. I walked forward and stood beside her. I slowly stroked Dawn's cheek, careful not to wake her.

"What do you have against Gwen?" I asked her, making sure it didn't anger her in anyway.

"I.I don't know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Since the day she moved to our high school she had your attention. You two were all over each other." Courtney's voice broke. I put my arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "We've grown apart, Duncan." I knew we had. "We're not the same people we were when we met in high school. We've both changed too much lately." She was right, we had been drifting our seperate ways. The only reason I guess we did stick it out together was because she was pregnant.

Courtney pulled off her engagement ring and pushed it into my hand.

"Your not my knight in shining armor, but somewhere out there, there is a girl who is waiting for you to be hers." I nodded my head to show I agreed. "Maybe it's Gwen." I could hear the tears in Courtney's eyes as if they came through her mouth. Her voice was shaky and her body was leaning on the crib for support.

"Princess." Courtney cut me off.

"Don't even deny it, you have feeling's for her." She said it like she was reading me like a book.

"I wasn't going to." I pushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I love you, but I like Gwen."

"But Gwen's the one you need to be with."

"What about the twins?" I asked.

"We can do what Gwen and Trent are doing, staying in the same apartment but just as room mates." I nodded my head yes and looked down at my kids.

Did I really like Gwen? She'd been my best friend since kindergarten. I had loved her before I moved, but did I still feel the same way. And if I did, did she feel same about me? My head was full of questions that just confused me even more.

Instead of battling it out between myself and my thought I decided to go to the one person with all the answers; Gwen.

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by her and she's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way. Am I going to risk it all becase of how I feel?


	10. Chapter 10

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by her and she's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

I ran up the stairs to Gwen's apartment. My legs were starting to cramp but I couldn't stop. I had to know the truth. I banged my fist against the door and caught my breath while I waited. When Gwen finally opened the door I threw myself at her and kissed her perfectly soft lips. She was shocked at first but soon relaxed into it. She started kissing me back. I broke apart and we both started panting.

"Do. Do you love me?" I asked.

* * *

"Do. Do you love me?" Duncan asked. I stared at him wide-eyed. Duncan, my best friend in the whole world wanted to know if I loved him. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know the answer. My head was spinning from the kiss. Had Duncan really just kissed me? Wasn't he engaged, to someone who wasn't me? If Courtney found out she would kill me for sure. "Gwen, please tell me if you love me." Duncan pleaded.

"Y-yes." I stuttered from nerves and lack of breath. Duncan smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss. I pulled away as soon as it had began. I wanted to kiss him but it was wrong.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"This isn't right, Duncan. Your engaged, if Cour." Duncan shut me up by placing his lips back on mine. I pulled away again, after a few second this time.

"I love you too." Did Duncan just say he loved me? ME? "Me and Courtney are over, we weren't in love anymore." I pounced on him, pressing my lips to his. I had been waiting for so long to have Duncan and now I did.

* * *

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Duncan pushed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, I kissed him back with just as much love. We pulled back and smiled at each other. Our wedding day was one to remember.

Duncan and I ran down the isle and outside. Everyone was following us. We jumped into our car and drove off to the reception. We took the scenic route so we would be the last there.

I danced with my now three-year-old step-daughter. I twirled round the dance floor in my white dress and she looked perfect in her matching yellow flower girl one. Courtney came over and gave me a huge hug. We were on good terms now, since she had moved on too. She had found love with my ex-boyfriend, Trent, not long after Duncan and I started dating.

Courtney took Dawn off to dance with her so Duncan and I could have a dance together. I couldn't believe he was finally mine, all mine. My husband leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. We were made for each other.

I've had my best friend since forever. I've stuck by him and he's stuck by me. That's the way it'll always be.

At one point I thought I would never have a best friend again. But my best friend has been with me all the way, and now he will be with me forever.

A best friend is for life. _**My**_ best friend is for life. I wanted him to always be with me, and now he will be. I never planned to fall in love with my best friend, but now I have I don't regret it. I don;t regret a moment of my life with Duncan.

* * *

A/N: *Sniff Sniff* This is the end guys. I have finally finished All Grown Up. I think it turned out well.

Thank you to all of my amazing readers. A speical thank you to all of my AMAZING reviewers. You guys are who I write for. I hope you have enjoyed this story and Best Friends. There is now only one thing left to do, REVIEW!


End file.
